


Cuddles

by viridforest



Series: Rooster Teeth Drabbles and Short Stories [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel loves it when he gets to cuddle with Ray towards the end of the rabbit hybrids heats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that has been sitting in my drafts forever, enjoy!

Taking care of Ray although it could be difficult was also nice. Joel knew everything Ray needed during his heats which made them pass by smoother and quicker. He always checked to make sure they were stocked with the necessary supplies so he wouldn’t have to leave Ray too often or for too long. Joel’s favorite part though was towards the end of Ray’s heat, when he was less needy for sex because that’s when he gets to make a giant nest of blankets and pillows, for the absolute best cuddling experience. And this was one of those times.

Ray sat in the kitchen, tired but happy. sipping a cup of peppermint tea at Joel’s request. Meanwhile, in the living room, Joel had set to building the ultimate cuddle fort for him and Ray. Although the rabbit hybrid would never admit it, he too loved the cuddle fort and always looked forward to it at the end of his heats.

Once everything was in place Joel went and scoped Ray up into his arms, gently carrying the rabbit hybrid to the nest. Laying down he hugged Ray against his chest, making a content noise when Ray snuggled closer. Cuddling with Ray was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my work on my [tumblr](http://viridforest.tumblr.com/).


End file.
